Atropos Valeska
Atropos Valeska is a walking enigma, choosing to keep to himself at all times never allowing a single soul to see past his solidarity. In fact there are no living persons who can share any information on the mage other than common "Myths." Appearance The clothing worn by the Nephilim are as simple as they are elegant. His garb consists of a simple dark lavender cloak that encompasses his entire body, starting at his neck and hanging all the way to his feet. Around the collar of his cloak is a design forged of golden thread that resembles a crown. At the waist is a cloth of lavender that acts as a sash holding the cloak tight against his body. Upon reaching his lower body, the cloak seemingly balloons out giving his legs plenty of space to maneuver without the risk of them rubbing the cloak. As for footwear, Atropos wears, simple sandles resembling those worn by the gladiators of old. In terms of coloration, these sandles are tan. Personality To the few people considered a friend by man known as the Nephilim, Atropos shows an unprecedented kindness, making sure that they are completely taken care of. To the world at large however Atropos is a cold, callous and apathetic being, for if you are not with him, you are against, and very, very few earn the distinction of being with him. By choice he keeps very few bonds, as he believes bonds are weakness that could one day be exploited, in one way or another. As such his apathy is extended to the world at large caring not what happens if it is not directly related to or involving him. His apathy is not however, absolute as on more than one occasion he has displayed a sarcastic wit, mostly in the form of taunts towards his enemies. Another interesting part of his personality is that while Atropos has shown no qualms with killing, he has never once killed a child, or those who he deems innocent. To those not associated or apart of his ever growing list of enemies however, Atropos appears to be mildly approachable engaging in a conversation or two with the occasional stranger in order to pass as a friendly or at least kind individual. However as the time has progressed his care for others has diminished. The death of his love interest however would cause a shift in the personality of Atropos, as her kindness was seeming bequeathed to him, as he had seemingly gained a degree of kindness for the rest of the world, not previously displayed. This kindness would even go so far as to challenge people to drinking games. In fact Atropos also gained a sense of humor, more often engaging in jokes than he ever did previously. As seen during his confrontations with Magi associated with the magic council , Atropos’ distaste for the magic council has become a prominent part of his personality as he had even gone so far as to claim that he was the council's "Reckoning." This hatred can also still be heard in his venom laced words when talking about the organization. Yet another aspect of his personality is the inability to feel fear, in fact the Nephilim’s inability to fear has been noted to be his most terrifying characteristic, as one who does not fear can not be intimidated, nor fear repercussions. It has also been revealed that Atropos 'suffers' from ASPD more commonly known as anti-social personality disorder which is described as a disregard for, or the violation of others, as well as a lack of empathy for others. Another of Atopos’ personality disorders is Psychopathy, which forces him to build a "mask" of sanity in order to properly function in environments with larger populations. This 'mask' can be a constructed personality that best suits his current situation, or even a swagger that is used to persuade people to his side. History A common myth around various locations of earth land is that their was once a child, who was fathered by the Ethernano itself. These rumors would cause many of the townspeople to question the sanity of a woman who claimed she was pregnant, and yet had also claimed to be a virgin. However, as the months went by and she began to increase in size the people had no choice but to believe her claims. As the day grew nearer, she had began to fear, what would come out of her, would it be a man, a demon, or a god? This was a phenomenon such an outlier that members of the magic council had decided to attend it. As the baby made its way through the birth canal, the entire room became seemingly engulfed in Ethernanon, with the closer Atropos came to the light, the more Ethernanon filled the room, only to seemingly disperse as the boy’s body became one with the living, and the Mother finally was allowed to hold her baby boy. However, the joy and happiness that fills a mother's soul upon the creation of a life, was soon replaced with complete and utter dread, the moment she glanced into her sons eye’s, she was seemingly overcome by psychosis, trying to kill the boy, whilst she screamed “I KNOW WHAT YOU ARE!” Before she was hastily restrained by the member’s of the council who had been present. This shocking turn of events would cause the boy’s mother to be locked away, for trying to take the life of an innocent. However as he was still just a newborn baby, a member of the council requested he be allowed to take the boy in, as his own, at least until he was old enough to survive on his own. However this proposition was met with much resistance from the other members of the council, wondering how the public would view a member adopting the boy of a mother they had just thrown in prison, when they hadn't known the fully story. However it was eventually decided after days of discussion that Atropos would be permitted to live with the council until his 16th birthday, at which point he would be required to live on his own. Benevolence however was not the sole motivator for this decision, as the council viewed Atropos as a miracle and would seek to raise his power to its zenith, the purpose of this, is to mold him into a soldier who’s under the command of the council as a member of its military, greatly increasing its might. Magic&Abilities. Immense Magic Power As almost promised by the circumstances of his birth, Atropos quantity's of magic energies are indeed vast, allowing him to preform a vast number of spells in succession, be they advanced spells or trivial one's Atropos is able to execute them flawlessly. This mass of energy combined with the daunting prowess of the Arc of Horizon furthering his claims as a mage of significant power. When releasing his magical potential, the aura exuded by Atropos is not in the visage of some creature of magic but rather that of a light mist that seeps over the area for the duration of the release. Another interesting aspect of Atropos' magical prowess is the distance away that it can be felt, which has been said to be at least a mile. However, for all the reserves at his disposal, he is only capable of weilding the Arc of Horizon. Arc of Horizon The Arc of Horizon, grants its wielder the ability to “bridge heaven and earth”, whilst it allows those who wield it the ability to create, manipulate, and perhaps the most terrifying of prospect of all is it’s ability to destroy boundaries, thus the reason for its practice being deemed forbidden is the eyes of the magic council, such a taboo however has not stopped Atropos from wielding it’s might in secret. In the fact, what the Arc does, is allow Atropos to create potentially unbreakable barriers, to dimensional gateways that can lead to virtually anywhere, be it a physical land or the very mindscape of his opponent. Or even create portals to an empty realm devoid of all life. In most instances however Atropos scales its abilites, limiting it to teleportation, albeit extremely potent teleportation, of himself, his enemies or even other magic. However for all its might, it has many weaknesses. The first, weakness is that Atropos may only form two portals at any given, an entrance and an exit, however he may also, close all space around him making reaching him virtually making him impossible to reach, or in the instance that someone is near him, making any attempts to leave, futile. The second glaring weakness in the Arc of Horizon is that Atropos has to have an understanding or at least a basic knowledge of the two realms he would be linking to together, or creating a gateway to. He can not make a passage to somewhere has no knowledge of. Finally, over use of this magic can have devastating effects of the stability of a dimension if frequently used in the same area, this causes random tears to open to random dimensions, causing Atropos to limit his use of this magic, unless deemed necessary. Category:Caster-Mage Category:Male